


Fang Banger

by astrangerenters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't even know my name," the boy gasped, his sarcasm returning before his strength. "And you already want a second date?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fang Banger

The Kaibutsu Club was not as monstrous as the name implied. It was full of wannabes, those who were so desperate for a vamp to sink his or her fangs into them that they paraded around in tight leather or blood red lipstick, thinking it some sort of allure.

When would these stupid humans get it through their heads that it was their blood, not their appearance that really mattered? It had been a while since Ohno had last sampled a human so young. In general he stayed away from places with mind-numbing bass and black lights like the Kaibutsu Club because it reminded him of everything wrong with the world. He was vampire. He was supposed to be feared, not loved.

He wasn't a picky eater, draining dogs as easily as an unsuspecting old man, but Jun was always bitching at him about not indulging in some "fine dining" from time to time. It was almost too easy at the Kaibutsu Club with the music thumping and people grinding on the floor. He picked up the scent he wanted as soon as he was on the dance floor, gliding between a girl with ridiculously fake fang marks on her neck and a guy with a spiked collar.

It seemed that Ohno had sniffed out the only person in the club who wanted to be there less than he did. Under the blinking lights, partially obscured by the ridiculous fog machine, he spotted him. Not much larger than him with slim arms and pale skin, this was going to be his mark tonight. It didn't much matter to Ohno that the man was there with a girl. He wouldn't be there for much longer anyhow.

He drifted through the crowd and found him, saw the way he was swaying to the music in boredom as his lady friend lost herself in the song. His scent was overpowering, and Ohno could almost hear the blood pumping from his heart and through every blessed artery. He needed far more than a drop from this boy.

Their eyes met and without words, Ohno merely nodded, turning back around to head back from the dance floor. By the time he reached the men's room door, he could hear the shuffling footsteps behind him. When he got the other man inside, he surprised him with a show of his strength, slamming the boy against the door.

Where people usually played up their "oh no, not a vampire" fear, instead there was a spark of intelligence in the pending meal's brown eyes. "What do you know," the boy leered, licking his lips. "Of all the people out there, you pick me."

Ohno stayed silent, letting him say what he wanted to say. If he smarted off too much, he could glamour the kid, but each moment he lingered would make the boy's blood all the tastier.

"I'm not some girl with my tits out, not some queer with 'fang bang me' written on my t-shirt," the boy continued. "You pick the guy who's here with his girlfriend."

He brought his arm across the chatty boy's throat, seeing his skin go even whiter in fear as Ohno could easily snap him in two despite their similar sizes. "You smell good."

"My aftershave maybe?" the kid dared, but he was obviously frightened now. Ohno liked the way his thin arms shook, the way beads of sweat shuddered down his temples and cheeks.

"I won't kill you," Ohno said quietly, moving his arm away from his meal's neck to instead drift down his t-shirt. "I just want to taste you."

"You're asking permission?"

Ohno smiled, showing his eager fangs. "Not really asking, but if it makes you feel like you have a say at all..."

The boy could only gasp as Ohno moved quickly, sinking his fangs into the pale skin of the boy's neck. Ohno might have mistaken him for a fellow vampire with such pale skin if he didn't know better, but the boy's delicious life tasted like candy as he sucked it down, feeling it gush from the twin punctures of his fangs. If Ohno could actually remember candy, but that had been ages ago. The blood slipped past his tongue, gliding down his throat.

The boy had small hands and tiny fingers, and he pushed at Ohno helplessly, trying to get him to stop. He liked the way the boy was tough with words but useless otherwise. Ohno's weakness was words - he didn't find much need to talk. All he knew was survival, and he held the boy firmly, grasping at the soft skin of his biceps.

He'd had his fill, and he backed away, letting the boy slump down the wooden bathroom door to land in a heap on the tile.

Ohno stretched, sighing happily as he licked the sweet blood from his lips and headed for the sink. He watched the boy cower on the floor, shaking. Ohno could have taken a lot more, could have left him unconscious, completely dry, but it wasn't something he wanted to squander. Someone who tasted this good had to be sampled again sometime.

"You'll let me do that again," Ohno said, grinning. "Won't you?"

"You don't even know my name," the boy gasped, his sarcasm returning before his strength. "And you already want a second date?"

"I'm Ohno," he replied, turning around to lean back against the sink.

"Nino," was all the reply he received.

"Nino then," he nodded. "You were good."

The boy raised an eyebrow, dabbing at his wounded neck with his t-shirt as he slowly got to his feet. "Just...good?"

Ohno liked this Nino. He had some fight in him. "Isn't your girlfriend waiting for you? You can have her back. Now that I've tried you, I'll find you again."

Nino stiffened up a bit at that remark, crossing his arms sharply. "But don't all the vampires who come to the Kaibutsu Club come for the suck and fuck? You've only done the first half. That girlfriend of mine was hoping to talk some fanged creep into a threesome."

"I'm not interested in your girlfriend."

"Are you going to fuck me anyway?"

Ohno quirked his head. "You want me to?"

"I'm not that interested in my girlfriend either."

Within minutes he had Nino against the sink, enjoying the boy's astonished cries as Ohno snapped his hips against his ass faster than a human was probably used to. Well, Ohno figured, he'd asked for it. No wonder Jun was always touting this club - there were definitely a few diamonds in the rough.

He watched his cock disappear into the boy's tight ass again and again, the pale skin dripping with sweat as Ohno felt the blood lust return. The boy probably hadn't fully recovered from Ohno's first sampling, so he'd have to tread lightly. But it always felt good to dig his fangs in when he came, and it had been a while since he'd had the pleasure.

With no warning, he buried himself a final time, hearing the boy groan once and then again as Ohno returned to the intoxicating fragrance of his neck, tearing open a fresh wound. The boy shuddered against him, moaning in some kind of painful pleasure. Ohno held tight to Nino's hips as he sucked his blood again, satiating his hunger.

He slid out and away, licking his lips a second time as he pulled his jeans back up. "That enough yet?" he asked, wondering if the boy really was a glutton for punishment. Ohno could see red smears all over Nino's neck and sticky strings of his release marring Nino's ass. Proof of his visit.

"Think that's enough, yes," Nino agreed.

"I'll find you again some time. Thank you."

"So polite," Nino wheezed, unable to move.

The sun would return in two hours, and Ohno had to see his way home. "Sorry to disappoint your girlfriend," he said before leaving Nino alone in the bathroom to attend to his own mess.


End file.
